Dotting the i's
by Ana Hazel
Summary: Rewritten version of the last scene from VotF with added mush / Written for the Skywalker-Jade Revival Society November 2011 Rewrite Challenge posted on the JC Forums.


**Title: ****Dotting ****the ****i's**  
><strong>Author:<strong> Hazel  
><strong>Genre:<strong> romance, challenge entry  
><strong>Characters:<strong> L/M  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>The Star Wars Universe does not belong to me (unfortunately). I just like to play with it.

**Author's****notes:**This is my entry for the Skywalker-Jade Revival Society November 2011 Rewrite Challenge:

I mushified the last scene from VotF and also added a tiny twist in the end – maybe they will take the hint and run with it.

Italics are lines from the book.

Mara Jade was leaning against a large transparisteel viewport, peeking at the stars in space and thinking of the turnabout her life had taken over the last month. When she sensed her fiancée approaching, she turned around just as he handed her a cup of his favorite hot drink.

She had to admit, the taste for that drink was really growing on her.

_"You __realize,__ of__ course, __that __they're __all __probably __wondering __where __we__ are."_Luke commented as he took a sip from his own drink.

"I say let them. Hey, maybe Leia will think we've eloped." She said with a twinge of mischief.

"Hahahaha, Leia would kill me if we eloped."

"She can't. I'm first in line to kill you, so she'll have to wait her turn."

"I'll make sure she knows that," Luke chuckled. These** death threats **from Mara were becoming a full blown private joke of theirs. Was it weird that he was turned on by them?

"But seriously now, we'll have to figure these things out. You know, the when, the where, the how." Luke continued.

"Yeah, I know. I really want to complete my training before the wedding."

_"Private __training, __of __course?"_

"Naturally," she smirked and then turned a bit more serious. "And then, before I can make a full commitment to the Order, I'll need to disentangle myself from Karrde's organization."

_"Yes," __he__ murmured. _A shadow crossed his eyes.

"I have a lot of responsibilities there, I can't just leave him hanging." Mara continued. "But he's got Shada now, so that shouldn't take too long."

"Absolutely," Luke agreed, but the shadow was still there.

_"Good." __She __regarded__ him __thoughtfully.__ "Now __tell __me__ what's __bothering __you."_

_"What__ do __you __mean?" __he __asked__ warily, __his __thoughts __closing__ in __on __themselves._

_"Oh, __come __on,__ Luke,"__she __said __gently."I've been inside your head and your heart. You can't keep secrets from me anymore. Something hit you when I mentioned responsibility and commitment a minute ago. What was it?"_

_"I __guess __I__ still __have __some __lingering __doubts __about __why __you'd __want __to __marry __me," __he __said __hesitantly. __"I __mean, __I __know__ why __I __love __you __and __want __to __marry __you. __It's __just __that __it __doesn't __seem__ like __you'll __be__ gaining __as __much __from__ this __as __I __will."_

It was clear to her that Luke's little insecurities were making themselves known. She couldn't have that.

Setting down her cup of hot chocolate on the viewport's rail, Mara took a couple of steps closer and let her fingers trace Luke's cheek.

"I'm gaining just as much as you do, maybe even more." She told him while her finger traced his lower lip, their faces mere inches apart. "Luke, I've always been on my own. I never let anyone get close enough to me, not even my friends. And yet you found your way into my heart and I need you to stay there. I know you will help me to be more open."

She tugged a few strands of his hair behind his ear and whispered, her lips almost touching his earlobe and her breath tickling his skin.

"On top of that, I want to marry you because I love you and nothing ever felt more right."

Looking him in the eyes, Mara concluded.

"We complete each other in every way. _In__ many __ways, __we're __two __halves __of __a __single __being. _I'm just not whole without you. Does this answer your question."

"Yes," he replied with a timid smile.

"Good, 'cause this filled my sappiness quota for the next ten years. So-"

She was unable to continue due to Luke capturing her lips with his. When they parted, Mara could no longer remember what she was about to say.

"I really should make an appearance at the ceremony." Luke said after a while, although his tone said the contrary.

"Still worried Leia will think we eloped?"

"No, just trying to keep her from coming up to find us." He brought her in for one more kiss. _"I'll __see __you __later." _Reluctantly, he pulled away and made to leave.

_"Hang__ on __a __minute, __I'll __come __with __you."_ Mara stated and joined him at the turbolift.

"What else is bothering you?" Mara asked as the lift took them down.

Luke looked down at his feet and smiled faintly. This bond thing really took some getting used to.

"I think the New Republic should try to make official contact with the Hand of Thrawn. We should really find out what is out there, and they know."

"Proddings of the Force?" Mara turned to him and asked.

"I think so." Luke admitted.

She put her arm around his waist. "We'll talk to Leia about it, then."

When the lift opened its door again, Luke and Mara stepped into the large ballroom.

Their future awaited.


End file.
